devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wikimarks
oldid=23408}} Archive 1 Stop working? it stops working and loads like no end since few days ago. Can somebody fix it? Thank you (talk) 08:29, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :It's because the old script relied on verbatim which has been globally disabled in the past week or so. The script will likely need an overhaul to get it working again and the original author has been inactive for months, if not years. :I've been meaning to have a look at reworking it for a while, but it might be a few weeks before I get a chance to fix it unfortunately. ::Your efforts are greatly appreciated. I'm finding Wikia downright unusable without all my Wikimarks shortcuts. xD —［ [[:User:Iynque|'iynque']] ］［ Talk | Contributions | 18:53, 27 Nov 2015 ］ :::And it's working again :) There's a few small changes when migrating to the new version but it should be pretty easy to update :::Also, the new documentation is a little lacking compared to what Pecoes wrote. If anyone needs any clarification or sees room for improvement feel free to post here or edit it :) :::I've added a notice to the original script as well, for anyone who has it installed. Migrating I have a rather large set of Wikimarks in the old format (301 lines). I was able to speed the process of converting to the new format with the following regular expression. Use the find and replace feature of a text editor that can find using a regular expression, such as TextMate on a Mac or notepad++ on Windows. * Find: ' ^(\*\*?\*?) (^=*)= (.*)$' * Replace: ' $1 $2' It doesn't solve every problem (and could probably be improved and automated more), but it will quickly build mediawiki markup from the old Wikimarks format. You still need to go through and make corrections/updates to the links, but at least you don't have to rewrite the syntax manually for each one. —［ [[:User:Iynque|'iynque']] ］［ Talk | Contributions | 01:43, 30 Nov 2015 ］ :Most of the old syntax is supported. If you find instances where it's not, let me know and I'll endeavour to fix it. :: Oh really? Maybe it was just something I had that was breaking everything... I probably should have just gone to bed and not tried while I was tired. I'm all updated now, so I suppose it doesn't matter. Thanks for the update, by the way! I don't know what I would do without Wikimarks on Wikia :D —［ [[:User:Iynque|'iynque']] ］［ Talk | Contributions | 18:49, 30 Nov 2015 ］ Menus will not close Some of the first level menus will not close when I move my mouse away from them and the only way I have found to fix it is to reload the page, and then it happens again a bit latter. -- Sophie✪ Profile Talk/Message Wall 02:47, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : The menu will stay open even if I go to another menu or tab. -- Sophie✪ Profile Talk/Message Wall 05:13, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::What browser are you using? ::Also, could you provide a screenshot, just so I know exactly what I'm looking for? And, if you know how, check to see if there's any errors in your JS console. Most of this is built in jQuery, which rarely throws errors, but there might be something in there to provide a clue. ::: This was a problem in the previous version too (I saw pecoes acknowledge it …somewhere… a while back, but can't find it now). It seems to happen much more often now though. Here's a short screencast of the problem in action: http://cl.ly/dwkk . No useful errors in console. It's fairly easy to cause by throwing the cursor across the Wikimarks menu and stopping on another top-level menu (see second half of screencast). When you go back, the Wikimarks menu will be stuck. Same thing sometimes happens if your cursor is over a wikimarks menu when it finishes loading: the menu activates once it's loaded and will not go away. I'm seeing it on Safari 9.0.1, Firefox 42.0, Chromium 46.0, all on OS X 10.11.1. —［ [[:User:Iynque|'iynque']] ］［ Talk | Contributions | 19:36, 30 Nov 2015 ］ ::::I wasn't able to reproduce it, but I cleaned up the CSS to hopefully eradicate any odd behaviour and explicitly hide the level 3 submenus when the parent link/list item loses 'focus'. Hopefully it's done the trick. If not, could you check to see if there's a CSS rule causing it to stay open (inline CSS/class not being removed correctly)? ::::Either way, thanks for the amazing bug report - I've never had anyone provide a video before! ::::: Thanks! It seems to be fixed now (for me at least). I'll report back if it comes up again, but I haven't been able to make it happen since the change. —［ [[:User:Iynque|'iynque']] ］［ Talk | Contributions | 23:50, 30 Nov 2015 ］ ::::: Sorry about the late reply, I was never notified of your reply's. The porblem has seem to go away for me so I don't think I can create a screenshot of it. I am using Firefox on Windows 10. -- Sophie✪ Profile Talk/Message Wall 23:20, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Links not showing up. I cannot get links to display. No matter what I do it just says wikimarks and the tab remains blank. I have tryed Firefox and chrome with the same result. Here is an image: I cannot get the default template to work let alone my own code working. What am I doing wrong? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140910014640/spongebob/images/7/7a/WolfWink_L.gif [[User:Auron~Guardian|'Auron']] [[User:Auron~Guardian|''May the odds be ever in your favor!]] http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150516230326/spongebob/images/d/d9/Ammy.gif 16:18,10/11/2015 :It was to do with the ~ in your username, but should be fixed now :) Interferance with ExtendedNavigation I have noticed on wikis who have the Extended navigation plugin enabled the menus seem displaced this makes it impossible to click an item before it dissapears. I have attached two screenshots showing the error and have made a video demonstrating the "dissapearing" The video http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140910014640/spongebob/images/7/7a/WolfWink_L.gif [[User:Auron~Guardian|'Auron']] [[User:Auron~Guardian|''May the odds be ever in your favor!]] http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150516230326/spongebob/images/d/d9/Ammy.gif 16:18,10/11/2015